geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Manix648
Manix648 (or known simply as Manix) was a popular and very skilled Canadian player and level creator in Geometry Dash. Like LazerBlitz, he is also known for making really difficult levels such as Final Redux'' and Fusion. He is also famous for being the creator of some of the hardest Demons in ''Geometry Dash history: Bloodlust, Blade of Justice, Fusion Z, Auditory Breaker and Infernal Abyss (the latter originally created by Ggb0y but never finished). Due to his extremely detailed, overdecorated, and decent levels, he had skyrocketed in popularity, and as soon as he caught up with RobTop, he earned a "Moderator" ability, an ability which some popular and top creators possess.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xVDkFkrytw This rare ability allows them to send levels and suggest difficulty ratings to RobTop himself. History Manix648 joined YouTube on August 10, 2012. W.I.P. Conflicts * Fusion Z Drama - When Manix648 quit Geometry Dash, he took Fusion Z with him and canceled the level. However, Knobbelboy went against his wishes to let the level die and claimed ownership of the level, giving it to Geomania to verify instead. In the end, Manix648 and Knobbelboy came to an agreement; ten players’ parts would be deleted and unknown players would replace them. Levels Demon Levels Easy Demons * The Colossus II (epic) - The sequel to The Colossus. It is the third level in the Universal Redemption Series. Medium Demons * M A N I X (featured) - A collaboration with KrmaL. It is his second full-effect level. The gameplay was originally invisible, but he made it visible (with some nerfs) after RobTop refused to rate the invisible version (note that the invisible version got rated much later). * Nano Rush (featured) - A fast-paced collaboration with LazerBlitz. * The Colossus (epic) - The second level in the Universal Redemption Series. It is a boss fight and art level that features an object-heavy background created by Knobbelboy. * The demolisher (featured) - A collaboration with IronDofus. It is a Meltdown-styled level. * The Yatagarasu (starred) - A boss fight/art level. Due to copying art from other levels, this level got hate quickly, and it wasn't featured as a result of this. * Volcanic Rush (featured) - A pixel art themed level that got rated in two hours. It is dedicated to 4 creators. * Voltage Blast (featured) - A collaboration with LazerBlitz. It is his first XL level ever created. It was verified by Surv. Hard Demons * BreakthroughX (featured) - A remake of Breakthrough by Hinds, but with 2.0 effects and much tighter wave sections. * Fusion (featured) - The first level in the Fusion Series. Some elements in the level (notably the UFO part) were inspired by Titanium Core by KR0NOS. * haunted factory (featured) - His first level ever created. * Purple Caverns (featured) - A collaboration which was originally rated Harder 7 , but was buffed and it is now a Hard Demon. Manix has stated that this is because it bugged him that he had one non-demon level. * SHOWDOWN (starred) - the first rated level to use the song Showdown by xKore. * SiriusX (featured) - A remake of -Sirius- by FunnyGame. It was his entry for Viprin's 6th Creator Contest. It is dedicated to FunnyGame and was verified by Toxic. * Sky Party (featured) - A fan-made Update 2.1-inspired level. * TakeDown (featured) - A collaboration with Thomartin and TheRealTho4. It was verified by KrmaL. It was originally a collaboration with Nasgubb as a sequel to Takeoff, but it didn't work out. * The Hydragaryu (epic) - A remake of The Yatagarasu using 2.1 mechanics and decorations. This was made in order to fix all the drama caused by The Yatagarasu. * TOE III (epic) - The third and non-official installment in the Theory of Everything Series. It was his entry for Viprin's 8th Creator Contest. * ToE IV (epic) - The fourth and non-official installment in the Theory of Everything Series. It was verified by Surv. Insane Demons * Final Redux (featured) - His second hardest demon level ever created. It is inspired by Ultra Drivers. * Fusion II (featured) - The second level in the Fusion Series. It was verified by MaxiS9. * M A N I X (featured) - A collaboration with KrmaL. * Primal Redux (epic) - The sequel to Final Redux. It was verified by DavidVanPuff. * SupremeLocked (featured) - A collaboration with Kips. It is a pixel art and space themed level. Extreme Demons * Blade of Justice (epic) - A collaboration with LazerBlitz and Knobbelboy, and verified by RicoLP. It is his first Extreme Demon ever created and one of his hardest demons released. Trivia * His first name is Horia, as he has said multiple times in his streams. * He deleted his YouTube account on October 13, 2017. **With this, he has also asked to let Fusion Z die. * He is widely known for exceeding the object limit in many of his levels. RobTop does not disapprove this though. * His style of levels is very similar to the one from LazerBlitz's levels. * His name possibly came from a music composer named Manix. * He uses different styles in his levels (e.g. Blender, Ultra Drivers, etc.) via inspiration. * He later became a replacement for Cyclic in Riot's mega-collaboration Yatagarasu due to some reasons. However, Manix was later removed and replaced by AbstractDark. * "Manix" is also the name of a condom brand that was brought up multiple times in his Twitch streams. * Purple Caverns was originally rated Harder 7 , but one of Manix's friends buffed the level and it was re-rated as a Demon because Manix was bothered that one of his levels was not Demon rated. * All of his levels are rated as Demon. * He is accused of stealing several level designs of other creators such as LazerBlitz. * On July 10, 2019, he was unmodded due to inactivity. * Manix is also a skilled sculptor, with a few original sculpting montage videos on his channel. Videos |-|Fusion Verification= |-|TOE III Verification= References Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Players